Trail Mix-Up (episode)
Roger Rabbit: Trail Mix-Up (720p)Roger Rabbit: Trail Mix-Up (720p) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_RwvvlGYIU *Trail Mix-Up *(episode begins. At the forest, the sun rises. A lot of cars were in a car jam and couldn't go past) *Bunnie: Aw, There's nothing like the great outdoors. Keep up the paste, Tyler, You got work to do. *Tyler: Yes, honey. I will. And no worries. We won't let you down. *(Tyler slips on a pine comb and lands on the ground. Stuff landed safely on the ground. John tries to reach the cookie jar, But it breaks into pieces. John sighs sadly) *Tyler: Sorry. Just an accident. *(John shrugs) *Bunnie: Tyler, You clumsy fool, You made a mess. *Tyler: Oops. Sorry. My fault. *Bunnie: Next time, Be careful. Now, I'll be out. You'll be with Johnny when I'm out. Okay? *Tyler: Yes, honey. I will. *Bunnie: And don't let him get into any trouble. *Tyler: I promise. *(Bunnie leaves and departs) *Tyler: Here John, Let me show you how I make a camp fire. I learn everything at my camp times. (Rub two sticks together) *(being gentle, mind you. A ranger car appears all of a sudden) *Tyler: Stay back John, Don't wanna burn yourself. *(John obeys) *Judy: Need any help, little camper? *Tyler: Of course not, I'm a regular mountain... Man, oh, man. Talk about babes in the wood. *Judy: Have a nice lunch, okay? *Tyler: Okay. *(Judy drives off and sets off. Tyler keeps rubbing the sticks together by going faster Until POOF like magic. Tyler coughs and sputters helplessly. John laughs at his father. Then he sees a caterpillar and goes to play with him) *Tyler: This is the life. A perfect day. *(sighs happily) *(FLICK. SPLAT) *Tyler: Huh? *(scratches his head) *Tyler: Yikes! A bug! Yeow! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! *(panics. Sprays around to get the caterpillar off his shoulder. Tyler coughs and sputters for breath) *Narrator: Later... *(A bee flies around John, who goes to play with him) *Tyler: Wonder what we can eat. *(searches. John climbs up a tree to reach the top) *Tyler: Oh boy. Trix cereal. The fruitiest cereal ever. Look John, There's vitamin A and vitamin C and... Hey, Where's vitamin... *(looks up, And sees John climbing, but sees him approaching a hive) *Tyler: Bee! John, I'm coming! *(goes to save his boy. Branch breaks and falls) *Tyler: I got y... *(BUMP. Hive land on his head and cover it. Tyler screams in Spongebob's voice and tries to get the hive off his head. John laughs at him so much. Tyler hits the ground with a bump. POP. The birds tweet. Tyler moans and groans, but spits the bees out of his mouth. Tyler sputters and coughs) *Tyler: Blah. *(sighs with relief) *Bee: Yo. You man. *Tyler: Yes? *(Looks and gasps) *Tyler: YIKES!!! *(flees. Flock pursuit Tyler. STING. JAB) *Tyler: Yeow!! *(jumps. Dives into the water. SPLASH. Flock was gone and left) *Tyler: Phew. *(feels safe. Suddenly a shark approaches him) *Tyler: Oh carrots! (Flees) *(in fright) *Rocky: Get some every time *Andrina: Sure does. *(Tyler hides up a tree to stay safe. Meanwhile, Trees timbered and collapsed. Mr. Busy walked along, feeling happy. Tyler climbs down to the bottom Until BITE. Tyler shoots into the air) *Tyler: OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!! *(flies into the sky. Mr. Busy spits and coughs. John saw Mr. Busy and went to play with him. Tyler goofy holler down. CRASH. Wilhelm scream) *Tyler: Gosh. *(birds tweet) *Tyler: Huh? *(gasps. Mr. Busy munches along happily. John crawls happily) *Tyler: Son, Come back! You're too young to play with wild animals! *(goes in pursuit. Tree timbers suddenly) *Tyler: Oh no! *(gulps. Tyler runs back to escape. Runs up a hill to the top) *Tyler: Phew. I made. *(feels safe But THUD. Tyler dodges) *Tyler: Whoa. *(feels happy. John climbs up a log pile while following Mr. Busy and trying not to get hurt) *Tyler: I'm coming, Sonny! *(runs onward. A machine picks up the log and loads it onto the conveyor belt) *Tyler: Roasting radishes! Not the sawmill! *(tries to save John. Tyler plunges down helplessly. SPLASH. gurgles. Logs landed in the water and Tyler flew through the air to reach John. Tyler lands on a hook and gasps. John and Mr. Busy are getting closer to the saw and are about to be injured) *Tyler: (swings) I'll save you, John. *(goes to catch John, But missed and crashes into the ceiling, Wilhelm scream. birds tweet. Hook swings back and grabs John by the diapy and saves him And he and Mr. Busy on another log from nearby. Tyler lands in front of the saw and tries to escape) *Tyler: No, No, No, No, No! *(succeeds. He gets sawed into little clones and changes back to normal) *Tyler: Huh? Johnny! *(goes to save him) *Tyler: Here I come! *(comes to help him. GRAB. SNATCH) *Tyler: Gotcha. John, I was worried that I almost lost you. *(seems pleased, But then gasps in shock when he sees something worse. A machine tosses logs down a water slide like a roller coaster ride. Tyler tries to escape with John by running backward, But the log get tossed down the slide and slides faster) *Tyler: Sonny! *John: Yeehaw! *Tyler: Gotcha. *(saves his son. BAM) *Tyler: Oy! *(birds tweet. They slide along at a high speed. The log landed in the river with a splash) *Tyler: Whoa! *(almost falls. Baloo was fishing for food) *Tyler: Oh no! *(gasps. BUMP. birds tweet. Baloo tumbles) *Baloo: Whoops! *(Hook snatches the log by mistake. Baloo hangs on for dear life. Baloo flies through the sky and landed on the log next to the others) *Tyler: Whoa! Whoa! *(slips and slides. They approach the waterfall, that they're about to go over. They plunge down it with a Gut Wrench scream. Tyler lands on a branch and holds for dear life Grabs John and saves him. Mr, Busy landed on John, who hugged him. Baloo grabs Tyler's legs and holds on) *Tyler: Oh no, No, No! *(gulps. They get tossed back into the sky, Goofy yodel, and fly. Baloo landed on a boulder when Tyler landed in his arms at last, gulps. They get tossed back into the sky, Goofy yodel, and fly. Baloo landed on a boulder when Tyler landed in his arms at last. Mr, Busy landed in Tyler's arms too. John landed safely below. Boulder rolls off the ledge and goes faster) *Tyler: Mayday! Mayday! *(panics. Knocks over a hollow log by mistake. They plunges down the slope. Tyler landed in a geyser, next Baloo. Hollow log landed on him. BOP. Mr. Busy landed on his head. SPLAT. THUD, Boulder landed on them. HIT. John landed on top of it safely. Timer rings. Whistle blows. Geyser booms like a bullet. Goofy holler. Goofy yodel. They fly through the sky like planes. Tyler grabs John and saves him. They flew right at the Hoover Dam and were about to crash) *Tyler: OH NO!! *Hoover Dam: Uh-oh. *(CRASH. KABOOM. Pieces goes everywhere all together) *Tyler: Ow. *Baloo: Oof. *Mr. Busy: Oh man. *Baloo: Tyler, you clumsy numbskull! *Tyler: What? *Baloo: You've ruined the Hoover Dam by blowing it up. *Tyler: Oh come on, It's just an accident. But good thing, John's okay. *Baloo: Yeah. Good thing we'll repair the Hoover Dam together. *(John giggles) *Baloo: And I hear that you're doing spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays too. *Bunnie: (gasps) What happened? *Tyler: (gasps) Yes, Baloo. We sure are. And I'm sorry for making a mess, Bunnie. *Bunnie: The Hoover Dam of Arizona. It's destroyed. *Mr. Busy: Say. And spoiled by us. Looks like it will be repaired. *Tyler: Just John who always wondered off, But he's unharmed now. *Bunnie: Yeah. And it's a good thing you've found more friends too. Since we're doing spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays. *Tyler: Yeah. *(Scene ends and stops. Credits play and stop. Three logos are seen) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts